Generally, applications may be designed and developed over a period of time. In the development stage, applications may be test-run, for example, by developers or testers, to check functioning, of the applications and to identify any defects occurring during the test-run of the applications. The defects identified during the test-run of the applications may be reported by the developers or the testers, and the applications may then be further developed to address the reported defects or bugs for substantially error-free running of the applications.